vampiremaskeradefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Evan Bennett
Evan Bennett war ein über 280 Jahre alter Vampir der Blutlinie der Lasombra Antitribu. Er stammte aus Manchester und diente zu Lebzeiten den dortigen militärischen Milizen bei der Sicherung der Stadt und der Vollstreckung der Gesetze des Königs von England. Er war ein einfacher Mann von der Straße, der nichts hatte und keine Möglichkeit auf gesellschaftlichen Aufstieg besaß. In Ausübung seiner Pflichten lernte Er seinen späteren Erzeuger Devin Smith kennen und beeindruckte Diesen mit seinem Mut, seiner Rechtschaffenheit und seinen offenen Weltanschauungen. Nachdem Er mehrmals Zeuge von Evan's Überlebenswillen und Kampfgeist wurde, bot Devin Ihm den Kuss an, was Dieser jedoch ablehnte. Mehrere Jahre später wurde Evan dann jedoch dennoch von Devin verwandelt, als Er während eines Kampfes in den Straßen Manchesters tödlich verwundet worden war und Devin nicht bereit war, seine "menschliche Bürde" zu verlieren. Evan verzieh seinem Erzeuger zwar, Ihn gegen seinen Willen verwandelt zu haben, das Verhältnis der Beiden wurde dadurch jedoch bereits getrübt. Jahre später gerieten die Beiden aus bislang ungeklärten Gründen in einen Konflikt und Ihre Wege trennten sich für Jahrhunderte. Evan schloss sich einige Zeit später dem Sabbat an und begründete sein eigenes Rudel als Duktus. Dabei rekrutierte Er jedoch nur Kainiten, die Er für stark in Körper und Geist hielt und für die Er eine Zukunft sah. Einer dieser Rekruten war sein Nachkomme Dean, den Er im Jahr 1998 erzeugte und ausbildete. Er gab viele seiner Ansichten an Dean weiter. 2004 war Evan mit seinem Rudel in Los Angeles an den Ereignissen um den Sarkophag von Ankara beteiligt. Während des dortigen Konflikts tötete Er, zusammen mit Dean, den Lasombra Antitribu Amadeo Mendez und gelangte in den Besitz bis dato unbekannter Dokumente, die offensichtlich sein Weltbild erschütterten. So sah Er den Verrat aus den Reihen des Sabbat nicht kommen. Zusammen mit seinem Rudel wurde Evan vom Bischof Andrei in den Ventrue Tower gelockt, wo die Camarilla das Rudel vernichtete. Evan gab sein Medaillon an Dean weiter und erkaufte Diesem und Jeff Zeit für die Flucht, während Er gegen den Sheriff in den Kampf zog, den Er aber offensichtlich nicht besiegen konnte. Zwar wurde Niemand Zeuge seines Todes, da Er jedoch nicht wieder auftauchte und der Sheriff überlebte, ist sein endgültiger Tod wahrscheinlich. Geschichte Frühe Jahre: Evan Bennett wurde im Jahre 1709 als eines von mehreren Kindern in einfachen, sogar ärmlichen Verhältnissen, in Manchester geboren. Über seine Familienverhältnisse ist kaum etwas bekannt, doch wie so viele Familien jener Zeit war es hart, zu überleben, in großer Armut und mit geringen Einkünften. So verbrachte auch Evan viel Zeit auf den Straßen der Stadt, um der Familie mit einfachen Diensten zu helfen, etwas Geld zu verdienen. Dabei sah Er von klein auf die Gardisten, Stadtwachen und Milizen, die für die Sicherheit der Stadt sorgten und in Ihm keimte der Traum, diese Arbeit eines Tages ebenfalls auszuüben, um etwas zur Sicherheit der Stadt beitragen zu können. Im Alter von 17 Jahren schließlich erfüllte sich sein Traum, als er sich bei der Stadtwache von Manchester als Rekrut bewarb. Bekanntschaft mit Devin: Evan diente sich in den Jahren nach seinem Beitritt zu den Ordnungshütern von Manchester aufgrund seines Pflichtbewusstseins und seiner Bereitschaft zu helfen bald nach oben und erlangte sogar einen Offiziersposten. Nach seiner Ernennung zum Lieutenant begegnete Er erstmals Devin Smith, einem Lasombra Antitribu, der zu dieser Zeit der Sheriff von Manchester war und im Namen der Camarilla für Ordnung sorgte. Aufgrund seiner Position arbeitete Devin oftmals mit den sterblichen Ordnungshütern zusammen und lernte Evan so während der Einsätze besser kennen. Devin erkannte bald, dass Evan gänzlich anders war als viele seiner Kameraden. Er war bereit, große Mühen auf sich zu nehmen, um Manchester zumindest etwas besser zu machen. Nach einem riskanten Einsatz, bei dem Evan sein Leben riskierte, um eine Familie aus einem brennenden Haus zu retten und den Er nur knapp überlebte, konfrontierte Devin den jungen Soldaten und fragte nach dessen Motivation. Evan's Antwort, Er träume von einer Welt, in der Jeder, ungeachtet seiner Ansichten ein lebenswertes Dasein fristen könnte, beeindruckte den alten Vampir. Bald schon freundeten sich die Beiden an. Evan profitierte von dieser Freundschaft, da Devin Ihm häufiger das Kommando bei Einsätzen überließ und bald schon auch seine Meinung hoch schätzte. Doch Devin erwies sich auch als ausgezeichneter Mentor im Umgang mit Waffen. So erlernte Evan von Ihm die Kunst des Kampfes mit einem richtigen Schwert, hatte Er doch zuvor, in Ausübung seiner Pflicht, fast ausschließlich Feuerwaffen wie Musketen oder den klassischen Säbel getragen. Evan fragte sich oft, woher Devin die uralte Kunst des Schwertkampfes so herausragend beherrschte, doch dieser beantwortete diese Frage niemals. Die besondere Freundschaft und Kameradschaft, die Devin und Evan miteinander verband, hatte aber nicht nur Vorteile für Letzteren. Bald schon machte sich Missgunst unter seinen Kameraden breit und mehr als einmal geriet Evan in Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Angehörigen der Stadtwache, da Er beschuldigt wurde, sich die Gunst eines Adligen zu erschleichen, um seinen eigenen Aufstieg auf niederträchtige Weise zu sichern. Evan leugnete dies stets, was oftmals in Prügeleien endete. So erbte Evan unter anderen Generälen bald schon den Ruf eines Krawallmachers, da Er an jeglichen Auseinandersetzungen stets beteiligt schien. Nach mehreren Jahren, in denen Devin und Evan etliche gemeinsame Kämpfe ausgefochten hatten, offenbarte Devin eines Nachts seinem Freund seine wahre Identität und weihte Ihn in die Geheimnisse der Kainiten ein. Er teilte Evan mit, dass Er dessen beschwerliches Dasein beobachtet hatte und wie der junge Krieger dennoch aufrecht durchs Leben schritt. Beeindruckt von dessen bisherigen Leistungen bot Devin seinem Schützling daraufhin den Kuss an, um Ihn in den Clan Lasombra aufzunehmen. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung lehnte Evan jedoch ab, da Er den Vampirismus nicht als den Weg zu einem besseren Leben sah. Gemäß den Traditionen der Lasombra hätte Devin seinen Schützling vernichten müssen. Da Er dies aber nicht über sich brachte, versuchte Er noch mehrmals, Evan davon zu überzeugen, seine Meinung zu ändern, was auch zu ersten Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Beiden führte. Schließlich akzeptierte Devin die Entscheidung und bezeichnete Evan fortan stets als seine "Menschliche Bürde". Der Schlächter von Manchester: Anfang des Jahres 1748 schließlich machte in Manchester, nach dem Fund mehrerer grausam zerstückelter Leichen, das Gerücht eines Monsters die Runde, welches bald nur als "Der Schlächter von Manchester" bekannt wurde. Wie alle Mitglieder der Stadtwache wurde auch Evan angewiesen, den Killer bei Sichtung anzugreifen und möglichst zu töten oder zu verhaften. Mehrmals versuchte Devin, der wusste, dass es sich bei dem Killer um einen rasenden Kainiten handelte, Evan davon abzubringen, Nachforschungen anzustellen, was Dieser jedoch ablehnte. Er wollte nicht nur zusehen, wie weitere Familien von dem Monster in Stücke gerissen wurden und stellte eine eigene Truppe zusammen, die den Vampir zur Strecke bringen sollte. Eines Nachts erhielt Evan dann eine Meldung, dass der Killer in den Straßen gesehen worden war, als Er gerade weitere Zivilisten angriff. Devin's Rat weiterhin ignorierend, sammelte Evan seine Leute und nahm die Verfolgung des Monsters auf. Zu spät erkannte Evan dabei, dass Er genau das tat, was das Monster von Ihm wollte: Er lieferte seine Leute aus. In den dunklen Straßen war der Killer im Vorteil und nutzte diese Tatsache, um einen der Wachen nach dem Anderen auszuschalten und zu töten. Am Ende war nur Evan übrig und erkannte seinen Fehler. Er stellte sich dem Vampir zum Zweikampf, bereit, dem Tod aufrecht zu begegnen. Der Kampf verlief einseitig, da Evan gegen den Schlächter von Manchester und seine übernatürliche Kraft nichts ausrichten konnte. Zwar erschien Devin schnellstmöglich am Ort des Kampfes, als Er davon erfahren hatte, doch war Evan bereits tödlich verwundet worden, als Er eintraf. Als Devin den Killer angriff und somit ablenkte, konnte Evan diesen enthaupten. Doch für Ihn selbst schien es zu spät zu sein. Devin, der den Tod eines Mannes mit solch aufrechten Absichten für die Welt nicht sterben lassen konnte, zwang Ihm sein Blut auf und machte Ihn letztlich doch noch zum Vampir, um Ihn zu retten. Der Schüler des Seneschalls: Widerwillig zum Vampir geworden blieb Evan nichts anderes übrig, als weiterhin in Diensten von Devin zu bleiben, auch wenn Er innerlich einen Groll gegen seinen Freund hegte, der nicht so einfach verlöschen würde. Mit der Zeit akzeptierte Evan zwar sein Dasein, verzieh seinem Mentor und lernte, dass Er mit seinen neuen Mächten in der Lage war, seine Ziele konsequenter zu verfolgen, doch empfand Er es dennoch als tiefen Vertrauensbruch, dass Devin Ihn nicht selbst bestimmt sterben lassen konnte. 1763 schließlich übernahm Devin den Posten des Seneschalls von Manchester, was mit weiteren, umfangreichen Aufgaben einherging. Evan unterstützte Ihn nach Kräften dabei und war in den ersten Jahren maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass Devin in seiner neuen Position erfolgreich war, obgleich die Lasombra Antitribu niemals einen herausragenden Status innerhalb der Camarilla genossen. An einem Punkt in dieser Zeit (mutmaßlich um das Jahr 1766 herum) wurde Evan schließlich in die Reihen der Amici Noctis aufgenommen, was von Devin während einer Reise der beiden Kainiten nach Madrid und ohne vorheriges Wissen Evan's initiiert worden war. Er hatte seinen Nachkommen für die Aufnahme vorgeschlagen und trotz seines sehr jungen Alters erwies sich Evan den Prüfungen der Bruderschaft mehr als gewachsen. Er wurde in allen Ehren aufgenommen und erhielt eine Halskette mit dem Symbol der Amici Noctis, welche Er jedoch niemals offen tragen sollte. Bruch einer Freundschaft: Im Jahr 1769 kam es dann schließlich zum Zerwürfnis zwischen Mentor und Schüler. Bis dato ist nicht bekannt, worum genau es sich handelte, doch liegt nahe, dass die Ansichten der beiden Kainiten über die Zukunft der Stadt Manchester und der Rolle der Lasombra Antitribu darin nicht mehr konform gingen. Devin war über die Jahre seiner Existenz viel passiver und beobachtender geworden, was der junge und heißblütige Evan nicht akzeptieren wollte. Er forderte von jeher eine aktivere Rolle der Lasombra Antitribu in den Aktivitäten der Camarilla, was sein Mentor jedoch immer ablehnte. Der genaue Grund und Auslöser des Bruchs ist bis heute unbekannt, doch Evan verließ Manchester und Großbritannien und zog zunächst mehr als ein Jahrhundert durch Europa. In dieser Zeit hielt Er sich stets bedeckt, betrieb Forschungen über seinen Clan und führte ein Dasein als wandernder Scholar und Wissenssucher. Einigen Geschichten zufolge entwickelte Evan sogar Kontakte zu den mysteriösen und kaum bekannten Kiasyd, doch gibt es dafür keine Beweise. Er blieb immer in Bewegung und verweilte nie lange an einem Ort, beobachtete, wie sich die Gesellschaft änderte und die Kainiten sich erneut anpassen mussten. Irgendwann um das Jahr 1832 schließlich trat Evan dem Sabbat bei, als diese Ihn in Rom ansprachen und davon überzeugen wollten, mit Ihnen in die neue Welt zu reisen, um dort für die Freiheit zu kämpfen. Durchaus angetan von den Weltanschauungen der Sekte und davon, dass der Sabbat die Dinge in die Hand nahm und scheinbar wirklich etwas verändern wollte, schloss sich Evan schließlich der Sekte an und verließ Europa in Richtung der Neuen Welt. Gründung eines Rudels: Evan kam nach der Überfahrt aus Europa in Boston an, wo Er zunächst etliche Jahre Teil eines nicht näher bekannten Rudels war und sich an zahlreichen Eroberungszügen beteiligte. Dabei sagte Ihm zwar die Mentalität der Sekte im Großen und Ganzen zu, Er verabscheute es jedoch, dass Mitglieder eines Rudels einfach nur als Kanonenfutter dienten. Nicht nur hielt Er diese Praktik für unwürdig, Er glaubte auch, dass es höchst ineffizient war und Er mit guten Leuten mehr erreichen könnte. So beteiligte Er sich nicht an einer offensichtlichen Selbstmordmission innerhalb seines Rudels und ließ diese im Stich. Noch in derselben Nacht starb sein Rudel einen unbedeutenden Tod als Kanonenfutter im Kampf gegen die Camarilla, ohne etwas erreicht zu haben. Evan schwor sich daraufhin, sein eigenes Rudel zu gründen. Die kommenden Monate verbrachte der Lasombra allein mit sich selbst, da Er nun den Ruf besaß, seine Kameraden im Stich gelassen zu haben und von keinem Rudel mehr aufgenommen wurde. Dies war Ihm jedoch nur allzu Recht. Schließlich traf Er eines Nachts um das Jahr 1877 eine junge Kainitin, die versuchte, Ihn zu überfallen und von Ihm zu trinken, offenkundig nicht wissend, dass Er ebenfalls ein Kainit ist. Er überwältigte die junge Frau ohne Probleme und stellte Sie zur Rede. Sie stellte sich als Claire Anderson vor, eine junge Ventrue, von Ihrem Erzeuger im Stich gelassen und verzweifelt. Die Tatsache aber, dass Sie sich in Ihrer Verzweiflung nicht einfach selbst vernichtet hatte, sondern versuchte, allein zu überleben, imponierte Evan. Er nahm die junge Kainitin bei sich auf, wurde Ihr Mentor und lehrte Sie in den kommenden Jahren den Schwertkampf, das Dasein als Vampir und etliche seiner Ansichten. Eine Weile später gründete Er das Rudel "Sanguini Noctis" mit Claire als erstem Mitglied. Rekrutierung der Sanguini Noctis: Viele Jahre blieben Evan und Claire allein und zogen durch die Staaten. 1946 schließlich, kurz nach Ende des 2. Weltkrieges, wurden die Beiden in einer Kneipe in Louisiana Zeuge, wie ein Mann erschien, der eine ganze Gruppe anderer Anwesender lautstark beschuldigte, Feiglinge und Verräter zu sein. Offenkundig waren Sie alle Teil derselben Einheit im Krieg gewesen und die Anwesenden, allesamt Vampire, hatten Ihre sterblichen Kameraden geopfert, um selbst einer ausweglosen Situation entkommen zu können. Derjenige, der Sie beschuldigte, Freddy Connors, war ebenfalls Teil dieser Einheit gewesen und hatte den Tod aller sterblichen Mitglieder, bedingt durch diesen Verrat, mit angesehen. Evan und Claire mischten sich in den folgenden Kampf nicht ein und beobachteten nur. Sie wurden Zeuge, wie Freddy sich mit allen auf einmal anlegte, den Kürzeren zog und mehr tot als lebendig zurückgelassen wurde. Erst dann, nach Ende des Kampfes, kam Evan auf den jungen Mann zu, beeindruckt von dessen Kameradschaftswillen. Er offerierte Freddy die Mitgliedschaft in seinem Rudel und bot Ihm Blut an. Der junge, heißblütige Brujah nahm das Angebot schließlich an. Im Jahr 1983 schließlich befand sich Evan mit seinem Rudel in Virginia, wo Sie in der Stadt Richmond auf der Jagd nach mehreren Agenten der Camarilla waren, die sich in der Stadt versteckten. Dabei stieß das Rudel zufällig, bei einer Verfolgungsjagd durch Kanalisation der Stadt auf einen unabhängigen, jungen Nosferatu namens Benjamin Hobbs, der bereits mehrere Jahre auf sich allein gestellt und verwahrlost in den Kanälen verbracht hatte. Er bot tatsächlich seine Hilfe bei der Aufspürung der Agenten an, was das Rudel annahm, da Sie keine anderen Kontakte in der Stadt besaßen. Mithilfe von Benjamin konnten die Agenten der Camarilla erspürt und zur Strecke gebracht werden, womit das Rudel seinen Auftrag erfolgreich abschloss. Doch die Camarilla rächte sich sofort und schickte Ihre Leute, um die Sanguini Noctis in einem nächtlichen Überfall zu vernichten, ehe Sie Richmond wieder verlassen konnten. Bei der Flucht und der anschließenden Konfrontation stellte sich Benjamin abermals auf die Seite des Rudels, selbst dann, als es für diese sehr schlecht stand. Nicht zuletzt war es seiner Kenntnis der Stadt zu verdanken, dass die Sanguini Noctis, durch einen alten, längst verlassenen Kanalschacht die Stadt verlassen konnten und überlebten. Evan imponierte dieses mutige Verhalten und so nahm Er den jungen Nosferatu in sein Rudel auf. Ein eigener Schüler: 1989 schließlich wurde das Rudel nach Seattle beordert, um sich an der Stabilisierung der Sabbat-Präsenz in der Gegend zu beteiligen. Dabei traf Evan auf Wyatt Thompson, einen jungen, aber aufstrebenden Gangster, der sich rasch mit dem Rudel anfreundete. Er war mutig und tollkühn und erinnerte Evan an sich selbst, sodass Er sich, auch im Hinblick auf die immer gefährlicher werdenden Einsätze der Sekte, letztlich entschied, dass es an der Zeit wäre, einen Nachkommen zu erzeugen, der seine Lehren weitertragen sollte. Er machte Wyatt Thompson zu seinem Ghul und plante, diesem den Kuss zu schenken, sobald das Rudel Seattle wieder verlassen würde. Bis dahin sollte sich Wyatt beweisen. Doch im Verlauf des kommenden Jahres erkannte Evan, dass Er sich geirrt hatte. Wyatt genoss seine neuen, überlegenen Kräfte viel zu sehr und konzentrierte sich maßgeblich darauf, seinen Einfluss unter den sterblichen Banden zu mehren und sich zu deren Oberhaupt zu erklären. Dabei machte Er auch keinen Hehl aus seiner Zugehörigkeit, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Mehr als einmal kam es zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den Beiden und den anderen Mitgliedern des Rudels, doch Evan wollte seinen Schüler, in dessen bisherige Ausbildung Er viel Zeit investiert hatte, nicht einfach so aufgeben, auch wenn besonders Freddy darauf drängte, Diesen zu vernichten, da Er keine Ehre besaß. Noch im selben Jahr erfuhr Evan schließlich, dass Wyatt in einer Schlägerei von ein paar Gangmitgliedern von einem jungen Mann namens Dean Parker getötet worden war. Da Er als Ghul wesentlich stärker war als ein einfacher Mensch, zeigte sich Evan beeindruckt und begann damit Dean, der sich nach der Tat auf der Flucht befand, im Auge zu behalten. Obwohl Ihre Mission in Seattle noch nicht beendet war, zog Evan die Sanguini Noctis aus der Stadt ab, um die Verfolgung des jungen Mannes aufzunehmen und Ihn weiter zu observieren. Die kommenden Jahre machte Evan es Dean Parker unmöglich, sich irgendwo niederzulassen. Er wollte seinen Überlebenswillen testen und seine Fähigkeiten, lange Zeit unter Druck zu bestehen. Wann immer sich Dean irgendwo länger als ein paar Tage aufhielt, ließen Evan und die Anderen Informationen durchsickern, dass der junge Mann wegen Mordes gesucht wird, sodass Er abermals fliehen musste. Mehr und mehr waren alle Rudelmitglieder von dem Sterblichen beeindruckt. 1998 schließlich war Dean in Sacramento angekommen, wo Er, aus lauter Verzweiflung und Geldnot plante, mit ein paar Halbstarken eine Bank zu überfallen, die einem einflussreichen Mitglied der Camarilla gehört. Evan erkannte, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, sich zu zeigen und so griffen Er und sein Rudel die Bande an, noch ehe Sie die Tat umsetzen konnten und hinderten Dean so daran, sich den Zorn der Camarilla zuzuziehen. Evan konfrontierte Ihn mit allem, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war und unterbreitete Ihm das Angebot, sein Nachkomme und Schüler zu werden. Wie Er es erwartet hatte, nahm Dean an und wurde so ein würdiger Ersatz für Wyatt und Mitglied des Rudels. Die Rettung von Jeff Franklin: Die kommenden Jahre verbrachte Evan als Mentor von Dean und lehrte Ihn vieles über seinen Clan, seine Fähigkeiten (wobei Claire Ihm die Beherrschung beibrachte, in welcher Er selbst nicht gut bewandert war). Darüber hinaus gab Er viele seiner Ansichten an Dean weiter. Im Jahr 2001 wurden die Rudel von Sacramento zusammengerufen und es wurde verkündet, dass alle nach Los Angeles aufbrechen würden, um die Stadt für den Sabbat zu erobern. Bei dieser Versammlung wurden auch die jüngsten Verluste verkündet und der anwesende Bischof, ein Tzimisce namens Andrei, präsentierte einen schwer verletzten Citygangrel, Jeff Franklin, einziger Überlebender seines Rudels. Dass Er überlebt hatte, wurde Ihm als Schwäche ausgelegt, denn Er wurde, vor allen Anwesenden beschuldigt, nicht bis zum Letzten für sein Rudel gekämpft zu haben. Jeff widersprach dieser Anschuldigung, dennoch verurteilte Andrei Ihn zum Tode, sollte Ihn kein Rudel aufnehmen, wohl wissend, dass kein Duktus seinem Rudel diese Schmach antun würde, einen in Ungnade Gefallenen aufzunehmen. Auch Evan hielt sich zunächst zurück und beobachtete. Die Sanguini Noctis wurden Zeuge, wie Jeff malträtiert, verspottet und immer wieder niedergeschlagen wurde. Da Er aber immer wieder aufstand und seine Unschuld beteuerte, erkannte Evan schließlich, dass Er die Wahrheit sprach. Er trat vor und gab an, den Citygangrel aufzunehmen. Der überraschte, aber auch gedemütigte Andrei stand zu seinem Wort und ließ Ihn gewähren, verspottete Evan aber auch damit, dass Er eine Art "Dunkle Gerechtigkeit" sei, eine Tatsache, die Ihn eines Tages noch ins Grab bringen würde, wenn Er nicht aufpasst. Krieg in Los Angeles: Schließlich wurden die Sanguini Noctis 2002 nach Los Angeles beordert, um unter dem Bischof Andrei Krieg gegen die Camarilla zu führen. Zwei Jahre blieb das Rudel in der Stadt und führte, unter Evan's Kommando, die Aufgaben und Missionen des Bischofs durch. Dabei war das Rudel enorm erfolgreich und schaffte es immer wieder, ohne jegliche Verluste, auch die schwierigsten Aufträge zu erledigen. Dies brachte Evan als Anführer eine gewisse Reputation ein, die viel später auch bis zu seinem eigenen Erzeuger, Devin Smith, vordringen sollten, sodass Dieser über seinen Aufenthaltsort in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. 2004 schließlich erfuhr Evan von der Anwesenheit von Amadeo Mendez, einem Lasombra Antitribu spanischen Ursprungs in der Stadt, der angeblich über altes Wissen bezüglich des Clans verfügte und Kontakte zu seinem Mentor, Devin Smith, haben sollte. Evan, der jegliche Verbindungen zu seinem früheren Dasein kappen wollte, machte sich, zusammen mit seinem Nachkommen Dean, auf den Weg, um Mendez zu töten. In dieser Mission, die Er vor dem Rest des Rudels verbarg, aus Angst, seine Vergangenheit könnte enthüllt werden, zeigte sich Evan gnadenlos. Er hörte nicht auf Mendez, der Ihn anflehte, sich die Aufzeichnungen anzusehen, die Er gesammelt hatte und die offenbar höchst kostbare Informationen enthielten. Er bat darum, dass Devin diese Aufzeichnungen erhalten sollte, doch Evan ignorierte dies vollständig. Zusammen mit Dean, der Ihm folgte, ohne die Hintergründe all dessen zu kennen, tötete Er den Lasombra Antitribu schließlich. Nur kurz darauf, noch am Schauplatz der Tat, wurden die Beiden dann von Smiling Jack konfrontiert, der Beide in einer Prügelei niederstreckte und Ihnen den Rat gab, anzufangen selbst zu denken und nicht nur Befehle zu befolgen. Dieser Rat und diese Lektion brannten sich in Evan's Gedächtnis ein und veranlasste Ihn schließlich doch, die Aufzeichnungen von Mendez zu studieren, die sich noch in dessen Zuflucht befanden. Tag des Untergangs: Evan kam in den Tagen nach dem Vorfall mehrfach in die Zuflucht von Mendez und studierte die dortigen Schriften. Dabei ist bis heute unbekannt, was Er dort fand, doch verstörten oder beunruhigten Ihn die Ergebnisse so sehr, dass Er sein Rudel zu vernachlässigen begann. Selbst seinem Schüler Dean offenbarte Er nicht, was Er gefunden hatte. Andrei indes erfuhr vom Alleingang der beiden Lasombra und war wütend darüber. Es ist bislang nicht bekannt, ob Dieser Evan's Rudel beseitigen lassen wollte, weil Dieser in Amadeo Mendez Unterlagen etwas fand, was niemals gefunden werden sollte oder Er einfach nur Rache dafür wollte, dass Evan Ihn einstmals demütigte, indem Er Jeff in sein Rudel aufnahm, doch wurde den Sanguini Noctis eine Falle gestellt. Evan, der zu sehr mit dem Studium der Aufzeichnungen beschäftigt war und die mörderische Politik des Sabbat zu vernachlässigen begann, sah den Verrat nicht kommen. Er fand in den Aufzeichnungen, die Devin so unbedingt erreichen sollten etwas, dass Ihn an seine Zeit mit seinem Mentor erinnerte. Zum ersten Mal geriet Evan in seiner Entscheidung, seinen Mentor zu verlassen, ins Wanken und Schuldgefühle überkamen Ihn. Das Rudel wurde schließlich zum Ventrue Tower geschickt, da angeblich Informanten herausgefunden hatten, dass der Sheriff und die Geißel nicht im Turm waren. So könnte der Prinz ohne größeren Widerstand als Geißel genommen werden. Sobald die Sanguini Noctis den Prinzen in Ihrer Gewalt hätten, sicherte Andrei Evan zu, dass Er Verstärkung schicken würde. Im Turm angekommen erkannte Evan bald, dass es eine Falle des Tzimisce war. Der Tower war voll besetzt mit den Leuten des Prinzen und der Camarilla. Das Rudel saß letztlich im 17. Stock in der Falle, als die Agenten des Prinzen, angeführt vom Sheriff selbst, die Eindringlinge von allen Seiten angriffen und vernichten wollten. Einer solchen Übermacht nicht gewachsen, gab Evan den Befehl zum Rückzug und schließlich verschanzte sich das Rudel in einem Konferenzraum mit einem ausladenden Panoramafenster. Evan wurde Zeuge, wie die Tür aufgesprengt wurde, was Benjamin Hobbs den endgültigen Tod brachte und musste kurz darauf hilflos mit ansehen, wie auch Freddy Connors vom Sheriff getötet wurde. Der Verlust seiner Kameraden durch sein Verschulden brach Evan das Herz und Er erinnerte sich in diesem Moment abermals an seine Zeit bei Devin und wie die Beiden für eine bessere Zukunft gekämpft hatten. Erstmals wurde Ihm in diesem Moment, in dem Er selbst Kameraden verlor bewusst, dass Devin's oftmals passives Verhalten auch zum Schutz seines Nachkommen und Freundes, zu seinem Schutz, gewesen sein mochte. Im Wissen, dass Er seinen Mentor im Stich gelassen hatte, gab Evan sein Abzeichen der Amici Noctis an Dean weiter und flehte Ihn an, seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Während Dean und Jeff, aber auch Claire, durch das Panoramafenster entkommen konnten, lieferte sich Evan einen Kampf mit dem Sheriff und der Geißel. Zwar tötete Er die Mitglieder der Geißel einen nach dem Anderen, doch der Sheriff erwies sich als überlegener Gegner, was letztlich zu Evan's Untergang führte und Er im Kampf mit Diesem den endgültigen Tod fand. Vermächtnis: Evan's Tod kann von Niemandem mehr bezeugt werden der noch am Leben ist, doch seine Kameraden schwören bis heute, dass Er nicht eine Sekunde zögerte, als Er die Übermacht an Feinden für seine Leute angriff, um deren Leben zu schützen. Sein Tod war eine Inspiration für Dean und Jeff, aber auch für Claire, weiterzuleben und trotz all der Schrecken eine Zukunft zu suchen. Alle Drei haben den Sabbat verlassen und sich eine bessere Zukunft aufgebaut. Sein Opfer und seine Ideale waren auch der Grund dafür, dass Dean und Jeff eine so enge Freundschaft knüpften und bis zuletzt füreinander einstehen würden. Seine ehemaligen Kameraden tragen bis heute seine Ideale in sich. Dean und Jeff trafen später auf Devin Smith und schlossen sich Diesem bei seinen Aufgaben an. Dabei übernahm der junge Dean die Rolle Evan's in den Augen des alten Kainiten und Dieser wurde sein Mentor. Bis heute arbeitet Dean daran, die Fehler seines Erzeugers gut zu machen und entwickelt eine ähnliche Freundschaft zu Devin, die auch sein Erzeuger einst mit Diesem teilte. Sunglasses at Night Staffel II Evan hat keinerlei Auftritte innerhalb dieser Staffel, wird hier aber von Dean mehrfach namentlich erwähnt. So erzählt Dean seinen neuen Kameraden Alice Jefferson und Rick Mason die Geschichte seines Erzeugers und von dessen Idealen, die Ihn selbst zu seinen Taten und seinem Überlebenswillen inspiriert haben. Im Verlauf der Staffel treffen Dean und Jeff auf Devin Smith, den Erzeuger Evan's, der unter Anderem in die Staaten kam, um nach seinem Nachkommen zu suchen. Dieser nimmt die Beiden schließlich auf und wird überdies Dean's Mentor. Mehrfach sprechen die Beiden über Evan, erzählen von dessen Ansichten und wie Beide Ihn kennengelernt haben. Staffel III In "Los Angeles bei Nacht" spürt Dean, unter Anderem, Evan's Präsenz bei der Vaulderie, als Er und Jeff das Blutsband zu Elizabeth DeWitt knüpfen und damit das Rudel der Sanguini Noctis neu begründen. Es erscheint Dean so, dass sein Erzeuger Ihm seinen Segen gibt und fortan als Ahnengeist über sein ehemaliges und neu erstarkendes Rudel wacht. Dean glaubt später die Präsenz seines Erzeugers abermals zu spüren, als Elizabeth in "Symphonie aus Schmerz und Tod" die Ahnengeister beschwört, um den Geist von Lilith zurück in den Abgrund zu schicken. Dabei scheint Evan einer der Geister zu sein, welche die teuflische Lilith zurück in die Hölle ziehen. Erscheinung Evan ist ein Mann von großer Statur, besonders für die Zeit, aus welcher Er stammt. Er ist durchtrainiert und relativ schlank, abgesehen von seinen breiten Schultern und seiner allgemein muskulösen Erscheinung. Darüber hinaus besitzt Er ein markantes Gesicht mit dunkelbraunen Augen und schulterlange, schwarze Haare, die sein Gesicht zusätzlich markant in Szene setzen. Seine gesamte Erscheinung verleiht Ihm ein durchaus respekteinflößendes Äußeres, was Ihm auch durchaus bewusst ist. So tritt Evan oftmals befehlsgewohnt und souverän auf, was sein Gegenüber häufig einschüchtert. Evan trägt fast ausschließlich dunkle Kleidung, in Form von schwarzen Hemden und Hosen und zumeist eine ebenso schwarze Lederjacke, eine Vorliebe, welche Er seinem Nachkommen Dean vermacht hat. Evan ist so gut wie nie in anderer Kleidung zu sehen, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil Er seine Disziplin der Schattenspiele aus seiner dunklen Kleidung heraus am effektivsten einsetzen kann. So nutzt Evan die Schwärze seiner Jacke häufig, um die Schatten dort herausfließen zu lassen. Auch diese Technik hat Dean von Ihm übernommen. Wenn Er sich in einem Kampfeinsatz befindet, trägt Evan sein großes, silbernes Schwert stets offen auf seinem Rücken. Dabei legt Er keinen Wert darauf, die Waffe in irgend einer Form zu verbergen, ganz im Gegenteil, fungiert Sie als Stilmittel, um seine Erscheinung noch einschüchternder wirken zu lassen. Die Wirkung auf Außenstehende ist Ihm durchaus bewusst. Bei zivilen Anlässen verzichtet Evan auf die Waffe, doch bewegt Er sich, bei genauem Betrachten, auch dann stets so, als würde Er sie tragen, was wohl einfach eine Form der Gewohnheit darstellt. Persönlichkeit Evan wirkte auf den ersten Blick wie eine ruhige und nachdenkliche Persönlichkeit, eine Fassade, die bei genauer Betrachtung jedoch recht schnell fällt. Er war, trotz seines Alters sehr impulsiv und besaß einen gewissen Hang zur Selbstgefälligkeit, der besonders gegenüber Personen durchbricht, die Er nicht kannte oder gegenüber denen Er misstrauisch war. Dieser Charakterzug ließ Ihn gerne arrogant wirken, was nicht immer zu Evan's Vorteil gereichte. Tatsächlich aber diente dies in erster Linie dazu, seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken und eine schützende Fassade zu errichten, die Niemand durchschauen können sollte. Als Mensch besaß Evan eine optimistische Einstellung und glaubte, durch seine Taten etwas in der Welt bewirken zu können. Er war ambitioniert, selbstbewusst und zielgerichtet. Dies veränderte sich nach seiner Vampirwerdung erheblich. So wurde Er zunehmend verschlossener und melancholischer, wenn Er auch immer noch seinen Hang zum Impulsiven beibehalten hatte. Über die Jahrhunderte seiner Existenz änderte sich Evan's Einstellung dahingehend, dass Er nicht mehr versuchte, die Welt als Ganzes zu verbessern, sondern Jene zu unterstützen, die es in seinen Augen verdient hatten. Evan war dennoch Niemand, der einfach nur zusieht, sondern bestand immer schon darauf, Dinge aktiv umzusetzen. Deshalb war Er mit der passiven Haltung seines Erzeugers in den Angelegenheiten der Camarilla nicht einverstanden und wollte nicht verstehen, warum die Lasombra Antitribu keine aktivere Rolle in der Sekte einnehmen. Diese unterschiedlichen Ansichten und auch Charakterzüge führten letztlich zum Bruch der beiden Freunde, was Evan über die Jahrhunderte schwer belastete. Obgleich Er immer eine gewisse Wut auf seinen Mentor verspürte, da Dieser Ihn gegen seinen Willen zum Kainiten gemacht hatte, hatte Er Diesen immer geschätzt und das Zerwürfnis machte Evan schwer zu schaffen, was Er aber stets zu verstecken versuchte. Im späteren Verlauf seines Unlebens und nach seinem Beitritt zum Sabbat übernahm Evan mehr und mehr die Rolle eines Mentors und Anführers, der Andere zu einem besseren Schicksal führen wollte. So empfand Er großen Respekt für Personen, die für Andere eintreten und zu Ihren Idealen stehen und unterstützte Diese dann nach Kräften. So nahm Er nur Leute in sein Rudel auf, die Ihn in irgend einer Art und Weise zu beeindrucken wussten und Charakterzüge besaßen, die Er schätzte. Für diese Personen aber war Er ein beschützender Freund und Kamerad, ein Mentor, dessen oberstes Ziel es war, seinen Kameraden ein besseres Dasein zu ermöglichen. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Evan besitzt sämtliche Stärken und Schwächen eines Kainiten vom Clan Lasombra Antitribu. Evan ist außerdem ein großer Schwertkämpfer. Er lernte den Umgang mit dieser Waffe von seinem Erzeuger und damit von einem richtigen Ritter. Über die Jahre wurde Evan ein Meister im Schwertkampf und im Umgang mit seiner silbernen Klinge. Stärken: * Unsterblichkeit: Wie alle Vampire ist Evan nahezu unsterblich. Er altert nicht auf natürliche Weise und überlebte so bereits mehrere Jahrhunderte. So genießt Er auch Immunität gegenüber Krankheiten und Infektionen. * Blutmacht: Kainiten besitzen die Fähigkeit, durch Blut Ihre körperlichen Kräfte kurzzeitig über das natürliche Maß hinaus zu steigern und sind so zu großen Kraftakten fähig. Auch Evan besitzt diese Fähigkeit. * Blutheilung: Evan kann sich, wie alle Vampire, schnell von den meisten Verletzungen erholen. So kann Er sein Blut konzentrieren, um Wunden zu schließen und Verletzungen ungeschehen zu machen. So braucht Er kaum Erholung nach einem Kampf. * Schwertkampfmeister: Evan lernte von seinem Mentor die Künste des Schwertkampfes. Mit seinem silbernen Langschwert und in Kombination mit seinen körperlichen Disziplinen ist Evan ein geübter und gefährlicher Feind. * Disziplinen: Evan besitzt die klassischen Disziplinen des Clans Lasombra: "Stärke", "Beherrschung" und "Schattenspiele". In den Jahrhunderten seines Unlebens hat Evan überdies die Disziplin der "Geschwindigkeit" bis zu einem gewissen Punkt gemeistert. '- Stärke:' Evan besitzt eine immense Körperkraft, allein durch seine Meisterschaft in dieser Disziplin. Seine enorme Körperkraft kommt Ihm besonders im Schwertkampf zugute und macht Ihn zu einem tödlichen Gegner im Nahkampf. '- Beherrschung:' Evan besitzt die hypnoseartige Kraft der Beherrschung, ist jedoch für sein Alter nur wenig geübt darin. Zwar nutzt Er diese Gabe, um Sterblichen und anderen Wesen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, macht jedoch nur wenig Gebrauch von dieser Kraft, da Er eigentlich nichts davon hält, anderen Wesen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. '- Schattenspiele:' Wie alle Lasombra besitzt auch Evan die Fähigkeit der Kontrolle von Schatten und des Herbeirufens von Anti-Licht aus den Tiefen des Abgrunds. Tatsächlich ist Evan sogar ein geübter Meister im Umgang mit dieser Gabe. Er tarnt seine Schatten in den Falten seiner stets schwarzen Kleidung, wo Er sie herausfließen lässt, um Gegner damit mitten im Kampf zu überraschen. Von seinem Mentor, Devin Smith, lernte Evan überdies, ein Schwert aus Schatten zu erschaffen, dass Er im Kampf einsetzen kann. '- Geschwindigkeit:' Evan besitzt, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, die Fähigkeit, sich enorm zu beschleunigen. Diese körperliche Disziplin erlernte Er, da Er früh erkannte, wie nützlich hohe Geschwindigkeit im Kampf mit einem Gegner sein kann. Seine Schwerthiebe und auch anderen Angriffe sind enorm schnell und können damit nur schwer pariert werden. Er kann diese Fähigkeit auch mit der Macht der Schatten kombinieren, um tödliche Effekte herbeizurufen. Schwächen: * Feuer/Sonnenlicht: Wie alle Vampire ist Evan enorm anfällig gegenüber Feuer und Sonnenlicht und kann von diesem mühelos vernichtet werden. Als Lasombra ist seine Anfälligkeit gegenüber Sonnenlicht noch extremer ausgeprägt und es vernichtet Ihn noch schneller als andere Vampire. * Enthauptung: Für alle Vampire, einschließlich Evan, bedeutet das Abtrennen des Kopfes den sofortigen und endgültigen Tod. * Pfählung: Wird das Herz eines Vampirs mit einem Objekt durchstoßen, fällt dieser in Starre. Er ist unfähig, sich bewegen oder zu erholen, bis das Objekt aus seinem Herzen entfernt worden ist. * Kein Spiegelbild: Alle Lasombra besitzen kein Spiegelbild. Auch Evan leidet unter dieser Schwäche. Die Unfähigkeit, sich in spiegelnden Objekten zu sehen, verunsichert den Vampir selbst und enttarnt Ihn allzu leicht gegenüber Anderen als übernatürliches Wesen. * Herz-Extraktion: Wird das Herz eines Vampirs aus seinem Körper entfernt, bedeutet dies seinen endgültigen Tod, der unmittelbar eintritt. Beziehungen Evan & Devin: (Mentor/Freunde) - Devin Smith ist der ehemalige Mentor, Erzeuger und vormals beste Freund von Evan. Die Beiden lernten sich bereits um das Jahr 1730 und schätzten einander bald sehr. Auch nachdem Er von Devin's wahrer Natur erfahren hat, blieb Evan ein guter Freund und loyaler Verbündeter. Devin versuchte sogar die Entscheidung Evan's zu respektieren, ein Sterblicher bleiben zu wollen und hätte Ihm den Kuss nicht geschenkt, wenn keine Notlage eingetreten wäre, konnte seinen Freund dann aber nicht sterben lassen. Dieser Vertrauensbruch belastete das Verhältnis der Beiden schwer, doch Evan verzieh seinem Mentor, ließ sich auf sein neues Dasein ein und wurde bald dessen bester Schüler. Nicht zuletzt verdankte Devin seine Erfolge in der Camarilla maßgeblich der Mithilfe seines Nachkommen. Devin's Vertrauen zeigte sich darin, dass Er Evan sogar für die Mitgliedschaft bei den Amici Noctis vorschlug, da Er überzeugt war, dass Dieser die Aufnahmerituale meistern würde. Nach vielen Jahren änderten sich jedoch Evan's Ansichten und es kam zum Zerwürfnis zwischen den Beiden und zu unterschiedlichen Meinungen über den Status Ihres Clans und dessen Zukunft innerhalb der Camarilla. Evan verließ die Gefolgschaft seines Mentors im Jahr 1769. Beide hatten bis zu Evan's Tod nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, Ihre Differenzen zu beseitigen. Evan & Dean: (Nachkomme) - Dean Parker ist der direkte Nachkomme von Evan und wurde von Diesem im Jahr 1998 erschaffen. Erstmals von Dean gehört hatte Evan bereits 1989, nachdem Dieser in einer Auseinandersetzung seinen Ghul Wyatt Thompson, den Er eigentlich als Nachkomme vorgesehen hatte, getötet hatte. Evan entwickelte mit der Zeit ein zunehmend größeres Interesse an Dean und stellte seinen Überlebenswillen auf die Probe, ganz der Tradition der Lasombra verpflichtet. Er sorgte dafür, dass Dean mehrere Jahre immer auf der Flucht war und nirgends zur Ruhe kam. Überzeugt von seinem Willen und seinen Fähigkeiten schenkte Evan Ihm schließlich den Kuss und machte Ihn zu seinem Nachkommen. Die Beiden verbindet seither eine enge Bindung. Dean hat viel von seinem Mentor gelernt, unter anderem hat Er etliche von dessen Ansichten und Eigenschaften übernommen. Auch hat Er die Fähigkeiten seines Clans und diverse Techniken im Umgang mit seinen Disziplinen von Evan gelernt. Auch nach seinem Tod spielt Evan für Dean noch eine wichtige Rolle und alles, was der junge Lasombra tut, ist von den Ansichten und Taten seines Mentors inspiriert. Er trägt den Anhänger von Evan stets bei sich und versucht alles, um den letzten Wunsch seines Erzeugers zu erfüllen und dessen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Evan & die Sanguini Noctis: (Gefolgsleute/Kameraden) - Die Sanguini Noctis (namentlich Claire Anderson, Freddy Connors, Benjamin Hobbs und Jeff Franklin) wurden über eine Zeitspanne von beinahe 150 Jahren nach und nach von Evan rekrutiert und in sein Rudel aufgenommen. In jedem sah Er besondere Eigenschaften, einen starken Willen und eine gute Zukunft. Für Ihn sind seine Rudelmitglieder äußert wertvoll und Er würde alles für Sie tun. Stets versucht Evan ein guter Anführer zu sein und führte das Rudel über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg erfolgreich als Duktus von einer Mission zur nächsten. Dabei ist es sein hauptsächliches Bestreben, seinem Rudel eine gute Zukunft zu ermöglichen und deren Potenzial zu fördern. Ist Er gegenüber seinen Widersachern ein grimmiger Feind, ist Er äußerst beschützend gegenüber seinen Kameraden und öffnet sich Diesen. Er hat ein gutes Talent dafür, besondere Fähigkeiten erkennen zu können. So sah Er in Claire Anderson eine willensstarke Kämpferin und Anführerin, in Freddy Connors einen tapferen Kameraden, der für seine Freunde einsteht, in Benjamin Hobbs einen verlässlichen Freund in allen Situationen und in Jeff Franklin eine treue Seele, dessen Loyalität unerschütterlich ist. Einzig bei Wyatt Thompson irrte sich Evan. Sah Er auch in diesem zunächst Potenzial für Größe, musste Er bald erkennen, dass Dieser einfach nur ein Gangster war, der seine neue Macht und seinen Status ausnutzen wollte. So bedauerte Evan auch nicht, dass Wyatt getötet wurde, auch wenn Er selbst es nicht getan hätte. Trivia * Evan war immer ein Mann vieler Geheimnisse. So ist bis heute nicht bekannt, ob und wenn ja, über welche besonderen Vorzüge und Schwächen Er verfügt. * Viel Zeit seines Unlebens verbrachte Evan auf Wanderschaft und damit, die Geheimnisse seines Clans zu erforschen. Es kann spekuliert werden, dass Er im Geheimen eigentlich ein Nodist ist, der die uralten Geheimnisse der Vorsintflutlichen und Kain selbst entschlüsselt bzw. zusammenträgt. Es ist unklar, wie viel Wissen Er im Laufe seines Unlebens gesammelt hatte. Amadeo Mendez nahm aber Kontakt mit Ihm auf, um Ihm etwas zukommen zu lassen, von dem Er wollte, dass Evan es besitzt und es an seinen Erzeuger weitergibt. * Evan's silbernes Schwert, welches Er zuletzt im Kampf gegen den Sheriff führte, ist bis heute verschwunden und nicht wieder in Erscheinung getreten. Es ist unklar, ob es gefunden wurde und wenn ja, von wem. * Es kann vermutet werden, dass Evan wusste, was sich im Sarkophag von Ankara befindet oder es zumindest erahnte, da Er sein Rudel, entgegen seiner gewohnten berechnenden Vorgehensweise, die eine hohe Erfolgsbilanz aufwies, leichtfertig in den Ventrue Tower schickte, um LaCroix davon abzuhalten, diesen zu öffnen. Kategorie:Andere Charaktere